


Morning Silence

by NemesisGray



Series: Mornings Are for Quiet Contemplation & Caf [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter & Gault, Female Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera, Torian Cadera & Mako
Series: Mornings Are for Quiet Contemplation & Caf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840345
Kudos: 3





	Morning Silence

It was quiet on the ship. Almost too quiet. Mako stuck her head out of the cockpit, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Quiet usually meant Gault was up to something.

She walked through the ship, finding nothing and nobody until she reached the galley where she found Gault unconscious with his head resting on the table, Skadge unconscious with his head on the floor and ass in the air, and Torian calmly reading the news on Hywela’s datapad.

“Torian,” the cyborg started with a raised eyebrow, “why is Gault unconscious?”

“He bothered Ela with a scheme while she was drinking caf.” Torian smirked a bit, thinking about his wife and her morning rituals.

Mako nodded sagely. “Ah.” Made sense. Hywela loathed people talking to her while she drank caf, even Torian. Gault was most persistent though. Mako was beginning to think that Gault enjoyed being tranquilized. “Why is Skadge unconscious?”

Torian shook his head. “He laughed.”

Mako sighed and shook her head. “Sounds about right.”

Hywela Cadera loathed when there was any noise at all while she was drinking caf. Every sentient crew member on her ship had made the mistake of trying to have some form of conversation with the Chiss only to find themselves waking up hours later with the taste of copper and cotton balls in their mouths from where Hywela tranqed them.


End file.
